New begings
by SheWolfTitianium
Summary: After Maddy and her family are outed by Dr. Whitewood They decide not to to join Jana's pack but Mike and Laura's instead meeting new faces and starting different school can Maddy start a fresh or will her past catch up with her. Rated M for naughty language and sexy scenes after chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly I do not own Wolfblood**

**This is quite short, so just tell me if it's evenly spaced out I didn't want it to be a wall of words.**

* * *

**_Maddy's POV_**

Saying goodbye to Tom and Shan was horrible and terrifying, knowing I would never see them again only made me hold onto them more, the two people who'd been there to cover me back more times than I'd care to mention and I haven't even had time to repay them.

Then there was Rhydian, God what would I say to him? Could I even say it? Love wasn't a new concept for me, I loved me parents, me friends, but Rhydian was a whole new thing, exciting and new, yet dangerous and different, but I lap it all up, welcoming him and everything that came after.

I knew that he couldn't come with us and he was right, there would be a man hunt, just opportunity for Dr. Whitewood to chase after us, then we'd have to run from the police as well. That didn't stop me from begging him to come with us.

"Some date this turned out to be" He chuckles nervously, but his smile fades as I look into his eyes, this will probably be the last time I get to see his face.

I breathe in then say "I love you" my voice shakes a bit, but I know I mean it with all my heart, he looks at me for just a moment, not stunned or scared he just looks straight at me, then leans in putting his hand on my arms and kisses me gently, it only lasts a second and it makes me think of what could of been between us, I would of let him take me body and mind if it weren't for me leaving. Our lips part and we move our heads together "I love you to".

We engulf each other in a warm hug as I begin to feel myself crumble inside as my breathing becomes rasped, Rhydian does the same and I hear him speak into my shoulder "One day when I'm older, and no one cares what I do, I'm gonna find you, alright Maddy?... I'm gonna find you" his voice trails off into a whisper

Now we both pull away from the hug slowly and I take a step back almost shaking, I muster all that I have left "We'll find each other" and I walk away, I dare not look back yet, not until I'm a good enough distance away, as I transform and follow my parent's up another hill only then do I look back and see three small figures on another hill, letting out one final howl we all say goodbye to the three most remarkable people we'd ever met.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a quite fluffy, but come on that was the most emotional scene in the entire series! So I guess I'll head off now and work on the second chapter. Off to Mike and Laura's pack I go :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**_

_**I told you it would be longer. That's what he said! *WHACK* Zip it, Tuffnut!**_

_**A/N: Now I know they weren't carrying bags with them in the series, but for the sake of this story it makes sense that they are. I am not very good when it come to describing a person, so if you want to know who I based the Macke's on then look at the links that are at the bottom of my profile**_

* * *

As the sun begins to emerge over the hills Maddy and her parents begin to see a house in the middle of nowhere but with the smell of the sea high in the air their definitely near the sea, like their house it's big and looks archaic big only with a large farm connected to the side of it.

The Macke residents, a rustic looking farm muzzled in the seaside countryside, a mile outside of Minehead, in the county of Devon, if there ever was a place to re-invent yourself it was here.

"Well here we are, finally" Pants Daniel as he drops his rucksack to the ground next to Emma.

"We haven't been here in donkeys years, they haven't seen you since you were a pup crawling and nipping at peoples feet" chuckles Emma

"Nothings changed" quips Daniel, Maddy knows her dad was only teasing but she was could only take it as an insult.

"I'm not a cub or a pup anymore, dad" Maddy moans wearily. They were all tired; they had just trekked over England and Maddy didn't feel like starting an argument. Just yet.

Still baffled as to why they didn't join Jana's pack, that would have to be something they discussed later.

"I know love, I just wanted to see you smile" says Daniel, now feeling slightly sorry, Maddy leans on her dad and smiles wearily at him. Daniel responds by putting a arm over his daughter and pulling her closer.

"Well we better go meet our new pack" says Emma cheerfully, Daniel picks up his bag and swings it over his shoulder, and trudges onward.

* * *

Emma raps her hand on the door, quickly someone answers, the green farm door is swung open by a man, presumably it's Mike, the best ways to describe him is a big bouncer like man with a tweed style cap probably to cover his bald head and a brown beard to compensate, "Emma! Daniel! you took your time" he says in a deep comical tone.

"Good to see you to Mike" says Daniel, moving in to give the big lug a bear hug and a manly pat on the back, Mike then turns to Emma and grins "Emma! Still gorgeous as ever!" Giving her a peck on the cheek and a tight hug.

"Good to see you to Mike, here's a surprise for you" Emma moves out the way raveling Maddy, "Who'd of thought that little nipping pup could of turned into a young she-wolf, aha good to see you love" and he pulls Maddy into a death grip of a hug while chuckling.

With her head on Mike's shoulder she sees a woman come into view behind him the the hallway, she must be about Emma's age (46) with long, light, blonde hair which is slightly wavy resting on either side of her shoulders and bright blue eyes, she smiles at Maddy "Mike honey, you're crushing her" she says sweetly, Mike releases her and with a hearty chuckle says, "Don't know my own strength sometimes, sorry".

"Come on in then, Emma could you help me with dinner, I need an excuse to get you on your own" Laura says; from behind her a little boy appears, he looks about eight or nine with golden hair and bright blue eyes and features similar to his mother.

"Who's this mam?" He says looking at Maddy, grinning broadly. "Matty this' Maddy" at that Matty moved forward like he was bursting out of the closet, "Do you want a tour?" surprised at the confidence in this little cub Maddy smiled a little and accepted, Matty waited for no invitation; grabs her hand, pulling her away from the adults off to to show her the barns.

* * *

For the remainder of the morning Matty continues to show Maddy every nook and cranny of the farm, Maddy makes a mental note to herself that these are all probably good places to hide in the future- like from Matty.

"This' where we keep the sheep, we like to chase them when their out in the field" Says Matty cheerfully

"So you have two older brothers huh?" Maddy was curious about these two mysterious brothers that Matty has been hesitant to talk about.

"Yeah, Tubs is probably somewhere..." he fades off, probably thinking of another place to show Maddy like the chickens or the cows or-

"Why don't we go find, huh- Tubs? Whys he called Tubs?" maybe he's pudgy Maddy ponders.

"Ohh- cause he used to be really tubby, so Ma and Da called him Tubs, he doesn't mind, everyone calls him that" he explains as they head off to find Tubs.

* * *

A young lad, who looks no older than twelve is perched on a wall that divides the farmyard from the expanses of fields that the Macke's own, basking in the mid-day sun, Matty yanks Maddy downwards and behind a a few hay bales "Wait here" he instructs.

Matty slowly sneaks up behind the boy and then takes and deep breath in "A-OOOOWL!", the boy practically jumps out of his skin and off the wall as he lets a high pitched screech, Maddy hears a loud squelching sound which probably means that the boy has landed in what is hopefully some mud.

Matty falls onto his behind laughing hysterical, "I- didn't know- you could- make that noise Tubs!" he breaths out, trying to control his mirth.

Tubs, Matty's older brother pulls himself back up onto the wall and over sporting a very displeased scowl across his face, he examines his feet (which are bare) and furrows his brow when he sees how far the brown gunk had gone up his legs "That better be mud!" he says angrily, "Aha I bets not!" chuckles Matty.

Maddy pulls herself up onto the top of the bale and happily watches on, as the two brothers begin to tackle each other to the grownd "Eurgh! Get your legs off me" grumbles Matty as Tubs rolls on top of him and pins his brothers arms to his side, Maddy had to admit the eight year-old put up a good fight, but Tubs was obviosly stronger, Tubs pulls back his arm ready to throw a punch and with Matty's arm free he jabs his finger into Tubs' stomach, it being his weak spot, Tubs lurches onto his side and wraps his arm across his stomach, Matty pulls himself away from Tubs and looks up at Maddy, "Its a full time occupation keepin' him in line" and he grins up at her, Maddy looks down at him surprised that the little cub could win in a fight against his older brother "I see" she says.

At hearing Maddy's voice Tubs pulls himself right up and looks at Maddy wide eyed, a wave heat flies over his body and his ears redden, how could he of not noticed that someone was watching the whole time, _stupid Matty has made me look like a pillock in front of girl... Again!_

* * *

**_Next chapter Maddy will be getting to know Tubs and the other brother a bit better, then she'll get to school. _**

**_Go Toothless onward! _**


End file.
